The Space Patrol Delta Rescue Squad Stories
by leros
Summary: Katie does a a report on her family history. She tells the story of her grandmothers' team and her mother's family story. With everthing going on in thier lives is Katie's family a adverage family and who is her family?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anyone or anything form the show or anything that can be recognized to you power ranger fans.

Clammier I do own Aisha's kids, Mary, James, Jake, Bridge's parents', Sydney's adopted parent's, Jack's parents, the plot and Aisha's family besides her grandmother. If you want with my permission you can use my characters in your stories.

The Space Patrol Delta Rescue Squad Stories Of The Battle Of Surviving And Saving People.

"When a former ranger's life chances when she is brought to the future at age sixteen. Not only did she bring the past, herself, her sister and brother but only brought a evil. I'm here to tell the story of my great grandma's, my mom's and my mom's family life journey leading to me. I'm Katie Walker. I'm the great daughter of Aisha Marie Campbell and the daughter of Isabella Sasha Campbell. You may I'll know me as the yellow ranger for Time Force. According to your commander each ranger must do a family background or go back in time to watch how your family came to be. Well, I don't what to watch that over so here is the story of my family. I will use the true stories and true lives, people, voices and stories. You'll not hear must of me just until the end. So enjoy." said Katie into her camera and but in a DVD to tape the Story of the under noticed S.P.D. Rescue Squad.

The Beginning To The Team

"Marsha, how did we get here?" asked Kyle.

"Silly, we used time travel. remember you wanted to go way into the future so here we are." said the eighteen year old Marsha.

"I hope Simon didn't fallowed us." said the fourteen year old Kyle picking up his guitar.

"Let's hope time travel isn't against the law in this time zone and someone will help us." said Kyle.

"Aisha.'' said Marsha to her sixteen year old sister on the ground.

"Aisha!" yelled Marsha.

"Kyle something Is wrong." cried Marsha checking her sister's pulse.

"She is out cold. I think she hit her head. Kyle I see a building go see if there is a phone or someone to help her and bring them here and fast." said Marsha.

Kyle ran to the building little did he know it was the beginning of the Space Patrol Delta base.

Kyle seen a persona and hoped they where nice for his sister sake.

"Excuse me who are you and where are you from?" asked a long black harried lady.

''I'm Kyle Campbell. See we came from the past. me and my sister made it threw okay but my other sister didn't I know it's hard to believe but please help her." said Kyle.

"I'll go and see who you all are and see what is wrong." said the lady.

Kyle brought the lady to his sister.

"I'm Kendall King. She is hurt more then I thought. It looks like during travel she was shot. Did anyone else come with you guys?" asked Kendall.

"No but someone might have fallowed us. We have a evil brother out to kill us . That's why we came here to try escape. I'm Marsha Campbell. This is our sister Aisha Campbell. That evil brother would be Simon." said Marsha.

"She needs more medical help then what can give I'm just a cadet but I know a doctor." said Kendall.

"If you all will stay here, I'll go get better help." said Kendall.

"Okay." said Marsha.

The Space Patrol Base. Kendall ran into the command base without stopping.

"Commander we have tree people that travel from back in time and one is hurt baddy and a fourth one that I didn't meet is evil that fallowed them. They we trying to run away. I know time travel isn't possible let but they change that and we said The Rescue Team needed more members. One is a former ranger that switched her life with Tanya Sloan. her name is Aisha Campbell. The Yellow Bear form Mighty Morphin. She is really hurt and they are being hunted down by a killer." said Kendall almost begging Curger to help the Campbell family.

"Fine, Doctor Mantix please go help the Campbell family and bring them here." said Curger.

Dr. Mantix fallowed Kendall but before they got there was a scream. Kendall ran to the family where Marsha had been sated by her awake sister now who put her self in front of a laser gun bullet to save Marsha.

"Aisha!" yelled Marsha trying to awake her sister almost in tears.

''Simon if she is hurt badly I'll kill you with my own bare hands!" yelled out Marsha. A evil Simon laughed as he vanished.

" I'm a doctor, Please let me help her. My name is Dr. Kat Mantix. I know your most likely freaked I'm a Cat/human alien but don't be I won't hurt you." said Kat.

"'Well, she had a normal bullet wound already so being hit by a laser made it worse. She is the kind of person we see saving people like see did. You do know she changed lives right?" asked Kat to her family.

"Yeah," said Kyle.

"At less I do." said Kyle

"Can she be saved?" asked Marsha.

"Yes, but is un-likely she can travel back in time for a the less a year. If Cadet King didn't come get us when she did we would have not gotten here in time to save you guys from that bad man. We also had a cadet like her leading a team last year Rescue Squad was killed saving a young child from a fire." said Kat.

"I could see her doing that because she dove into a river full of man eating alligators to save our young sister. She got our sister up before the alligators got her but she was all ready was dead from drowning." said Marsha."Let's get you'll to the base." said Kat.

Kyle and Marsha were able to get their sister up.

At The Space Patrol Delta Base (The Next Day)

"Amazing that Aisha lived but be active and walking is a miracle." said Kat Mantix.

"Well, she heals really fast." said Marsha.

"Could she always done this?" asked Curger.

"No, since we came threw the portal." said Kyle.

"Was there a bright light in the portal?" asked Kat.

"Yeah," said Marsha getting a image and sound of the future.

(Future Scene)

"Marsha!" yells Aisha. Then hearing Simon's evil laugh and Aisha's light cries.

(Back To The Present)

"I just had a vision from the future." said Marsha a little zoned.

"This Is bad because now that they genetic powers but Aisha already had some." said Kat.

"I'm fine nothing is different bedsides I miss home." said Kyle. Kat used a genetic power scanner but it showed none.

"If you want you can go back." said Curger.

"I don't know how, only Aisha knows how to make a portal." said Kyle.

"I can easily do it again." said Aisha.

"But only once. Kyle you won't be able to come back for a long time." said Aisha.

"I know." said Kyle .

"All right." said Aisha sending him back to the past.

"Since you both have genetic powers you must help the government for so many years then you can do what ever you want." said Curger

"So, will you be on the Rescue Squad/ C squad. Aisha I know you have the courage and heart of leader so I'll be red ranger and lead, and Marsha I see you as the white ranger the one to save people when it matters and letting your voice be heard without fear." said Kat.

"Well, okay but who are the other members?" asked Marsha.

(Authors Note Please leave a review and my other story My Mo Is A Former Power Ranger! is postponed.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anyone or anything form the show or anything that can be recognized to you power ranger fans.

Clammier I do own Aisha's kids, Heidi, James, Caleb, Bridge's parents, Sydney's adopted and birth parent's, Jack's parents, the plot and Aisha's family besides her grandmother. If you want with my permission you can use my characters in your stories.

Welcome And A All Right Start

"C squad cadets report to the base." said Kay over the loud speaker.

The three teenagers come rushing in.

"What is it?" asked a blond haired girl.

"Actually we found two new people to join your time that has the qualities to actually help you guys. See Aisha over here has been a ranger in her first life." said Kat as Aisha turned around. Her curly black hair keep getting in her face.

"And her older sister who will help you guys if you get in danger." said Kat.

"That's even if I live that long." whispered Marsha so bother Curger and Aisha heard.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aisha.

"Sis, I forgot to tell you I have cancer." said Marsha. Aisha could let her sister be killed in action so she spook up.

"No she won't. I won't let her. She has cancer I won't let her die out there not only is she my sister but a friend." said Aisha.

"Well, that's make one new member. I'm sorry Marsha it is too risky." said Kat.

"I'm sorry Marsha but I can't let you kill your self." said Aisha.

"I know it was most likely for the best." said Marsha knowing the future had changed.

"Aisha will take the red morpher making you guys a team with the pink and red B squad dead we need you guys to help the B squad and A squad." said Curger.

"Okay." said the rookie team.

"Marsha I'll use a cancer scanner to see if you really have cancer and if so how long you have to live." said Kat. Aisha hearing the phrase made her think my sister will die.

"Cadent Peterson please take Aisha to her room you two share and inform her about what you guys do and how the Space Patrol Delta works meaning the handbook may come in handy." said Curger.

"Yes sir." said the blond cadet.

Aisha fallowed her out the door.

"Well, my name is Heidi Peterson the two guys back there are James and Caleb Williams. There twin brothers." said the blond cadet.

"I can see in your eyes you like one." said Aisha.

"Yes, I do." said Heidi blushing bright red.

"I won't tell." said Aisha.

_In The Infirmary _

"Marsha you do have cancer and have thirteen months to live and our pregnant but it is too late to end it." said Kat.

"So I'll only live to have this child and then die or else the child will die." said Marsha.

"I'm sorry. I would wait to tell your sister." said Kat.

"I know." said Marsha letting a tear go down her face.

(The S.P.D. Dorm)

"I know it is tight." said Heidi.

"It's okay." said Aisha.

''Being our new leader you better read this. Here is your uniform." said Heidi giving a handbook and red and black uniform.

(Author Note please review)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anyone or anything form the show or anything that can be recognized to you power ranger fans.

Clammier I do own Aisha's kids, Heidi, James, Caleb, Bridge's parents', Sydney's adopted and birth parent's, Jack's parents, the plot and Aisha's family besides her grandmother. If you want with my permission you can use my characters in your stories. 

The Secret Cove

"Hey, Kendall want to join me and Heidi exploring?" asked Aisha.

"I have today off anyway so yes but is it okay if my boyfriend comes?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah, and James is coming too." said Heidi.

"Meet us at Sea Point." said Aisha.

"Okay." said Kendall in a cheerful mood.

"We'll bring everything." said Aisha.

"I'll go get James, you get the picnic basket, food, blanked, the survival bags, the communicators, the map and the keys to the jeep." said Heidi.

"Hey, James." said Heidi knocking on the door.

"Sorry, I got tied up." said James coming out with his things.

Heidi and James tock no time at all to get to the jeep to help Aisha.

"Come on." said Aisha.

"Up and in." said James getting in back sit.

About ten minutes later Aisha, Heidi and James meet Kendall and her boyfriend.

"Hey, guys this is my boyfriend Danny." said Kendall.

"Nice to meet you." said Aisha able to sake Danny's hand.

"We have everything. Hopefully we can get all of this to the harbor so I can get us some boats." said Aisha.

Kendall looked at Danny saying come on.

"Let me help." said Danny able to take half of than Aisha tock the other half.

Both secret former rangers put down the the things.

Can we get several boats?" asked Aisha.

"How many?" asked a man.

"Two. Here is forty bucks is that enough for a day?" asked Aisha.

"Yep." said the man.

"Come one guys." said Aisha finding their two jet boats.

"Let's try to stay close." said Aisha."Okay," said everyone.

"Me and Kendall will take one." said Danny.

"Then, Aisha, James and me will take the other." said Heidi.

They got in the boats and rode off trying to stay close together.

"Hey, I found something!" yelled out Aisha.

Kendall and James cut off the engines at the same time.

"What is it?" asked Heidi.

"A Cove." said Aisha.

"A cove?" asked Heidi having a really blond moment.

"A beach that has land surrounded it and has ocean water." said Aisha.

"Oh." said Heidi.

"Let's go there and clam it as ours." said Danny.

"Sure." said Aisha.

The two jet boats got near the beach and then the group unpacked.

Aisha found a passage able to fit cars in it and then a exit able to let cars threw. Then walked out the other side to find a key hole and a letter near the door. Aisha read the letter.

_Dear Who Ever reads This, _

_I'm an old lady who use to live on the top of the cliff you see where there is a huge mansion but I'm dieing and I leave this key so younger people can enjoy the magic and joys of the secret cove. I also put a map of this city so you don't have to take boat to get here. This cove has many wonders and magic for your young hearts._

_Mrs. Lara Pete _

Aisha used the key to get in and tock her finds to the others. Heidi and James found a cave. Kendall found a necklace.

"Danny look." said Kendall take it out of the sand and brushing it off. The necklace had shells, a dark blue gem and a pearl on it.

"Wow, Kendall." said Danny speechless.

"It's yours. I don't need more jewelry." said Kendall. Kendall put it in his hands. Little did he know that little necklace would help him later in life. Then, Danny found a huge sea shell.

"Kendall come here." said Danny.

"Listen in it." said Danny. Kendall put her ear up to it.

"Do you hear the ocean?" asked Danny.

"Yes." said Kendall.

"Listen really close can you hear the voce?" asked Danny.

'Yes." said Kendall.

"Is it saying I love you ?"asked Danny.

''Yes." laughed Kendall.

"And I love you too." said Kendall.

Aisha was swimming when she seen a baby dolphin in the water alone. Aisha knew it was orphaned and brought it back and fed it fish.

"I'll name you Aqua." said Aisha stroking the baby female dolphin.

"Heidi I've been wanting to ask you this for almost a year." said James very nervous.

"I'm listening." said Heidi looking in his eyes.

"Will you go on a date with me?" asked James.

"Yes, I will." said Heidi hugging James so tight.

By the time, they got back to the harbor it was dark. On the way to the S.P.D. Kendall had fell asleep in Danny's arms. Soon they arrived at base building. Heidi and James tock the stuff in.

"Kendall wake up." said Danny gently.

"What?" asked Kendall. "We're at the Space Patrol Delta and I need to get home." said Danny.

"I'll cove over tomorrow to visit." said Danny."Fine." said Kendall getting out of the car.

Then, Aisha tock him back to his car. Soon, everyone was asleep not knowing what tomorrows brings.

(Please Review. I hope this chapter is better. I spend three days on it 247)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own anyone or anything form the show or anything that can be recognized to you power ranger fans.

Clammier I do own Aisha's kids, Heidi, James, Caleb, Bridge's parents', Sydney's adopted and birth parent's, Jack's parents, the plot and Aisha's family besides her grandmother. If you want with my permission you can use my characters in your stories.

When Trouble Comes

It has been a year since Aisha and Marsha came threw the time portal. Marsha had her baby girl Joy. Aisha, Kendall, Heidi, James and Caleb just turned seventeen while Marsha turned eighteen but had been join to some secret school that only her sister knows what it is and what for it is. Marsha has been really ill and has been in the infirmary for a month. She had just graduated from her secret school two months ago. Danny just vanished and didn't show up one day. Kendall and Aisha believe the Space Patrol Delta sent him back to the past and are hiding dark secrets. James proposed to Heidi who said yes and they were planning their wedding. Caleb was trying to get Kathy Carson and her husband Pete Carson to come back to the S.P.D. Heidi and James just had their daughter Sydney who is a year old. Aisha was busy in her room when Kendall comes in a rush and very pale looking.

"Aisha!" yelled Kendall running. Aisha jumps five feet in the air.

"What?" asked Aisha calmly.

"This has to be our secret." said Kendall in a excited voice.

"Okay I promise Kendall." said Aisha.

"I hacked into the S.P.D. files you have to come to my room and see what I found." said Kendall. Aisha and Kendall ran to Kendall's room.

"Look. There's at less a hundred crimes S.P.D. has done." said Kendall.

"Their own security computers have been storing all this." said Aisha. What Aisha found next would shook both Kendall and Aisha.

"What in the world." said Aisha.

"My sister didn't have cancer they hand made one to kill her." said Aisha rather mad. Kendall's moth dropped open.

"I found where Danny is. After a little something we'll go get him They have him being held captive in a cave in the mountains." said Aisha.

"I'm going to visit Marsh and then take Joy with us." said Aisha.

"You get the jeep started, I'll be there in a few." said Aisha running to the infirmary as Kendall ran to the car garage.

Aisha walked calmly into the infirmary.

"Marsha is dead Aisha." said Dr. Mantix. Aisha said nothing but when in any was. Marsha was dead but Aisha secretly tock a blood sample from her.

"Marsha I promise they won't get away. Don't worry they'll never get Joy." said Aisha getting up and putting the blood sample in her pocket. Aisha then said the African death guidance ceremony to help Marsha get to heaven. Then Aisha left and ran to Marsha's room and tock Joy and Joy's stuff. What Aisha could carry she shrank and digitally put in a digital storage handheld thing. Then headed to Curger's office.

"Curger, may I ask your permission to do something?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, Cadet Campbell." said Curger.

"It's more like two." said Aisha.

"Go a headed." said Curger.

"Well, since Marsha just died. Aren't I the one that gets Joy?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, just sign." said Curger who didn't know about all the crimes being done under his nose. While Aisha read then signed.

"I can order a scan done by Area 51 to see what kind of cancer killed her and where it stared and when and have it delivered to you so no one knows besides you." said Curger.

"Sure." said Aisha.

"I already know that you want to live off grounds." said Curger.

"I found a house near by to you to move to." said Curger.

"Tell Kendall she can also move in with you." said Curger.

"Yes sir." said Aisha.

"And your not just a cadet anymore. The military is impressed with her cunning ideas, fast actions and being clam in danger. So they told me you are now a lieutenant." said Curger.

"Okay but don't call me a lieutenant. Let's keep at low profile." said Aisha.

"I know that the infirmary is doing things they shouldn't but I can't stop them without more proof then just a computer we need physical proof and I'm sure you'll find it." said Curger.

Aisha got to the garage and got in the jeep.

"I talked to Curger and now Joy is under my custody and both you and me can live outside of grounds at a house near the base. We'll stop after we save Danny." said Aisha keeping something secret for Kendall's own good.

When they got to the cave. Kendall did most of the action without a working morpher. Aisha just sidetracked by using a sonic sound to annoy the villain. Kendall freed Danny and they both got out before Aisha stopped the sound.

"I'll drive." said Aisha taking the keys from Kendall. Danny woke up.

"Danny go back to sleep." said Kendall. Danny did go back to sleep. Joy was also asleep in her car seat. Aisha got to her new house. Curger had sent all of Kendall's and Aisha's things to the house. Kendall got Danny to the couch before he woke up. Aisha had Joy and went upstairs and made Joy a nursery.

"What happened?" asked Danny sitting up.

"The S.P.D. had a villain hold you captive to keep us apart. Aisha found out where you were." said Kendall.

"Danny you are right, the S.P.D. scientists and doctors are doing thing that are illegal. They killed Marsha remember Aisha's sister. I don't think Curger knows and if he does he can't do anything about it." said Kendall.

Caleb got Kathy Carson and Pete Carson to the S.P.D.

"Curger I got them here." said Caleb.

''Good work.'' said Curger.

"I know you don't want to become rangers again but we need you. I'm trying to get a new B squad started." said Curger in a low voice.

"I won't" said Kathy with her brown hair and brown eyes.

"But I will." said Pete.

"But Pete what about the danger." said Kathy.

"Kathy if it means saving this city form disaster" said Pete.

"Fine." said Kathy.

"Welcome back." said Curger.

"We have a slight crisis." said Curger.

Both Kathy and Pete where seventeen but Curger was protecting them from the government about living on their own.

"I have two cadets living together off ground." said Curger.

"Caleb tell your brother and Heidi that Aisha is living off grounds with Joy and Kendall." said Curger.

"How can we be a team with our leader not here'' asked Caleb.

"You mean Kendall the B team's yellow ranger." said Pete.

"Yes. Her and C team's red ranger Aisha came best friends and are having issues with the doctors and scientists. And Caleb Marsha died. That's why Aisha won't stay here she doesn't trust Dr. Mantix any more. I'm not too sure I do ether." said Curger.

"Pete here is your morpher back." said Curger giving him the green morpher.

"You two give this to Kendall who all ready said yes and ask the Landors to come back if Amanda doesn't wan to don't make her but if they both do give Ben the blue morpher and Amanda the purple morpher." said Curger.

When will Heidi and James get married? Will Curger re-make B Squad? Is Aisha and Kendall right about the S.P.D. Can Danny and Kendall stay together? Can Aisha raise Joy? Is the world domed?

Read on to find out.

(Please review)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own anyone or anything form the show or anything that can be recognized to you power ranger fans.

Clammier I do own Aisha's kids, Heidi, James, Caleb, Bridge's parents', Sydney's adopted and birth parent's, Jack's parents, the plot and Aisha's family besides her grandmother. If you want with my permission you can use my characters in your stories.

_B Squad's Back In Town And The Homestead Bar_

_Aisha had trouble juggling being a leader, a cop, a mom, a friend and finding out what happened to Marsha. Kendall was also struggling with being a ranger, a friend and a girlfriend. Danny was worried about keeping the flower shop open and keeping Kendall around. Heidi and James were getting prepared for there wedding in a week, raising a daughter and being cops. Caleb was trying to keep the team together and picking in to help is brother and Aisha. Kathy and Pete where working to finding the Landors, their religion and keeping faith in the Space Patrol Delta._

Aisha and Kendall's house

"Kendall after work today let's get out for a bit. I'm taking Joy to a day/night center today and tonight so I can be alone and get some work done.

"Sounds great but where?" asked Kendall putting to dishes away.

"There's a new bar called Homestead let's try that. If you want you can ask Danny to come. I'll ask our coworkers if they look like they need a brake." said Aisha putting Joy in her car seat.

"I'll also be going with you to the S.P.D. to talk to my team and see what I can do." said Aisha.

"All right." said Kendall.

"We are going to have a very busy day." said Kendall going in her bedroom to get her uniform on.

Aisha already had hers on. Aisha tock her coat, her purse and her keys. Kendall hated to drive so Aisha did. Aisha put Joy in the car. Kendall came out of the house and got in the front seat. Aisha got in the driver side. Their first stop was the God's Angels' Child Center. Aisha dropped Joy off and Kendall and Aisha where off. Then they got to the S.P.D. base. Aisha and Kendall walk into the command center.

Space Patrol Delta Building

"I was hoping you two would come together today." said Curger.

"Aisha your team needs to talk to you and Kendall Pete and Kathy need to go over where they need to look for the Landors." said Curger.

"Aisha B team might needed your tracking skills." said Curger. Aisha looked at Kendall realizing for the first time Curger said she had skills.

Aisha went to meet her team. When Aisha found they she was prepared to get a shock of her life knowing they would mad at her.

"Hi. Come in." said Heidi in a good mood. Aisha fears slowly dissolved a little.

"Me and James were wondering if you'll tape our wedding for us. Since you told me you didn't want to be in the wedding." said Heidi.

"Sure." said Aisha.

"So how are we suppose to me a team with you off grounds?" asked Caleb.

"I know you guys are mad but I know what I'm doing." said Aisha.

"Caleb I told you we are going to be fine." said James.

"Caleb is right but It will work." said Aisha.

"I know you three are busy but take the night off I have a plan." said Aisha.

"What about Sydney?" asked Heidi.

"My mom's." said James.

"Okay but where are we going?" asked Heidi.

"You'll find out just meet me at the park and don't were your uniforms." said Aisha. The tree ranger where shocked.

"Trust me." said Aisha.

"Alright." said Caleb, James and Heidi.

Aisha went to find Kendall who found her. Kendall tock her to a secret room.

"Kathy and Pete this is Aisha." said Kendall.

"Nice to meet you." said Kathy.

"Greetings." said Pete.

"Nice to meet you both too." said Aisha.

"Sorry about being so secret it not really us but it's easer to keep Curger away." said Kathy.

"I understand that." said Aisha.

"So what can you offer us r help us with?" asked Pete. Kathy shoveled him.

"What?" asked Pete. Kendall and Kathy rolled their eyes.

"Well." said Aisha.

"She is a really good tracker and field worker." said Kendall.

"Kendall I can talk." said Aisha.

"Also I've done Marshal Arts my whole life." said Aisha.

"Then you might come in handy." said Pete.

''I know I lot of people don't believe a woman should lead a team even more so a black woman but I can tell you I'm that I'm more then just a black woman. I've done a lot of things to save this city." said Aisha defiantly. Kathy was impressed she had never seen a woman stand up to higher raking ranger or at less Pete. Pete was shocked.

"I sound have warn you guys but she is very high spirited and stubborn." said Kendall a little shocked.

"It's okay she is right. I sound's be judging her by her gender or color of her skin." said Pete.

"So what have you done?" asked Pete.

"Well, I've made a few inventions, discover things and save a few lives. I know that's not much but the other thing is more angst the S.P.D." said Aisha.

"What is it?" asked Kathy.

"I found out that some scientists and doctors are doing illegal things. One crime leading up to my older sister's death." said Aisha.

"All f us here knows it, because it's a little too odd how your leader and his girlfriend died in the infirmary. With only scratches and bruisers." said Pete.

"The last place is the heartland of crimes. Murders, rappers and ropers live here. The perfect place for two former rangers to try to bring peace under cover. I must say we are going into the worst part of town and don't be shocked if people are dead on the streets, please are homeless and fights are going on. Bt we do have the right to step in if needed. If any ones gets hurt or captures just let out a scream or gun firer." said Pete. "Everyone take a photo of who we are looking for." said Pete.

Everyone tock a photo.

"Stay in radio contact." said Aisha.

"Good call. I forgot about that." said Pete.

The Heartland Of Crimes

Kendall hade near the back alley homes/shacks. Kathy had lookout since she didn't have a morphed. Pete had drug alley as the cops call it or main ally. Aisha had the back allies most likely the scarcest place to be and the most dangerous.

Aisha had a gun, a morpher ,pictures and a flashlight really comforting not. Aisha was coming to a dark alley. There was little light. They was a fight going on. A man and a woman fighting. Aisha seen to issues until a gun was pulled out and two young kids were in danger. Aisha realized the woman was a young teenager. Aisha steeped in.

"Drop the gun. Your under arrest." said Aisha pulled out her gun.

The man dropped his gun and put his hand in the air.

"Pete. I have a attempted murder and children endangerment." said Aisha into the walkie-talkie.

"Judge him with all crimes." said Pete.

"I charge you with attempted murder of a teenager. Three charges with child endangerment. Judgment time." said Aisha.

"Guilty." said Aisha. then the man was in a S.P.D. card.

"Thank you." said the young teenager.

"Are you okay?" asked Aisha.

"Yes. this kids I don't know they where just at the wrong place and time." said the teenager.

"What's your name?" asked Aisha.

"Ann Logan." said the teenager.

"What your twos' names/" asked Aisha.

"I'm Karen and he is Ben. Our last name is Peterson." said a young white girl with red hair and green eyes. When Aisha turned around the teenager was gone.

"Where's your parents?" asked Aisha.

"Our mom is dead and our dad works at the bar called Homestead. We got lost." said Ben.

"You two stay with me and I'll take you to your father." said Aisha.

"Pete no worries. It worked out. a teenager I saved ran off and two lost kids are staying with me." said Aisha.

"Good work." said Pete.

"Ben and Karen have you seen this people?" asked Aisha showing the photos.

"Yes." said Ben.

"We'll take you to them." said Karen. Aisha fallowed the kids to a small shack but it was holding up really good. Aisha knocked on the door. A curry black hared woman holding a two year old boy in her arms opened the door.

"Ramon." said the woman.

A black man came up in front of the woman and child.

"I mean no harm." said Aisha showing her badge.

"Don't you have a team?" asked the man.

"I do but they are back at base. I'm just their leader. I'm here with another team to find you. I'm Aisha Campbell the C Squad leader." said Aisha.

"Finally. They have a black woman leading a team." siad the woman.

"Ramon Landors." said the man.

"They are some kids who got lost and I'm taking to there home." said Aisha.

"The boy is a demon ghost." said Ramon in a whisper.

"Karen move away from your brother." said Aisha. Ramon uses a teaser to get rid of the ghost.

"That was wired my bother was a demon ghost." said Karen.

"Amanda Landors and this is our son Jack Landors." said the woman.

"He reminds me of my little brother as a toddler." said Aisha.

"Pete I found them. Go down that first alley to your right and go straight until the end and turn right." said Aisha.

"Kendall I found them. Find the main alley go to the first alley to the right and go straight until the end and then turn right." said Aisha.

"Great job." said Kendall.

"Just get here." said Aisha.

"Alright." said Kendall. Kendall and Pete got there at the same time.

"Hey man." said Ramon. Then Pete and Ramon did their rough hand shake thing.

"What brings you to these parts?" asked Amanda.

"Aisha you said there was two." said Kendall.

"Was, thanks to them I found out one was a demon ghost." said Aisha.

"That would have been a bad thing if you didn't know." said Kendall.

"We are kind of here on business. Curger wants to re-make B Squad. Amanda you don't have to come back if you don't want. Kathy refused." said Pete.

"What about our son?" asked Amanda.

"I'll watch him. I'm rarely at work any ways. I'm raising my niece at home. I normal work from home." said Aisha.

"Thank you." said Amanda.

"What about money we have none left." said Ramon.

Aisha knew she had nothing to lose.

"I handle that. I've more money they I needed." said Aisha handing them a thousand dollars.

"My sister would have wanted me to help out so they you go." said Aisha.

On the way back to the cars. Amanda caring Jack had fell behind Aisha went back to be with them little did she know she was saving two lives. Everyone else but Aisha, Amanda and Jack where in cars when a man in black shoots a shoot gun. It was aimed for Amanda and Jack but hit Aisha who was in the way. Then he fired a second bullet that hit Aisha again. Amanda screamed. The man ran off and Aisha hit the ground hard lifeless. Kendall and Ramon ran back.

"Mandy what happened?" asked Ramon

"A man with a gun appeared then fired. He was aiming for me and Jack but Aisha got hit and he did it again and it hit her again." said Amanda shocked. Kendall was horrified to see her new best friend there on the ground.

"We should get he to the base." said Ramon.

"No, she would not like that. I can get her back to our house. She sands a better chance. I might be no nurse but I'll be able to walk her up ad she'll handle it from there." said Kendall. When all of them got into the house. Kendall poured water on Aisha. Aisha was able to get the bullets out and use her healing powers to heal her self.

"Bullets don't hurt but bombs do. I grew up in Africa. Our village was always under attack. My grandmother Ashala gave me healing powers as a birth gift. Then, I got older and healed animals and people with it and learned how to take bullets out of my self." said Aisha.

Amanda sat Jack down who walked around curious of the new house.

"We better get to base before it is five." said Aisha.

"Pete, Cathy, Ramon and Amanda would you guys like to join us at a bar tonight called Homestead/" asked Kendall.

Aisha asked where the little girl went. Kendall, Ramon, Cathy and Pete looked at her like she was crazy.

"She is not crazy. I seen her too. She was about four feet and nine inches and ten years old.

"There was no girl." said Ramon.

"Her name was Karen." said Aisha.

"Does ether of you have ESP?" asked Kathy.

Then they seen the girl again but this time she wasn't touching the ground and she was bloody. Then they all seen her.

"I guess we do." said Aisha.

Later That night at The Homestead Bar

Everyone was having fun at the bar. The owner was complaining they don't get any business since their entertainment left, Aisha got an idea. None of them where drunk besides Cathy and Amanda who had only had one bear. It was nice know that the drinking age had been but down to seventeen.

"Guys, just over heard they aren't getting business." said Aisha.

"Great idea." said Kendall. Aisha and Kendall explained there idea but Heidi, James, Caleb, Amanda and Cathy said no.

"We over heard you needed so entertainers and we might be able to fix that." said Aisha. The owner gave them a violin, a normal guitar, a electric guitar and drums. Pete just blended with the drums. Roman just electrified with the electric guitar. Kendall just tuned in with the violin and Aisha just rang with the normal guitar. A song came in their heads. Like they could read each others minds. Kendall and Aisha voices sounded so wonderful together soon people flocked in the bar. Business boomed. The owner's brother keep looking at Aisha like she was the only person there. At the end of the night. Their eyes made contact. The man got up and induced him self.

"Dean Peterson. My younger bother owns this place." said the man.

"Aisha Campbell, I'm a cop." said Aisha.

"You sing really good for a cop." said Dean.

"I sang in choir and for money on the streets." said Aisha.

"Did you ever know a person names Karen?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, my brother had two kids. They died last week in a gun shooting." said Dean."How did you know? We never told anyone." said Aisha.

"I meet both kids ghost in a ally. They helped me." said Aisha. Then Aisha just walked away before Dean held her up more and left with her friends.

"Man, she just saved us. She'll be back." said the owner.

"I hope so Dale." said Dean.

Kendall and Aisha's House

"Who was that man who talked to you?" asked Kendall.

"The owner's brother Dean. The last name was Peterson. When I said the name Karen. He said that his brother had two kids who got killed in a gunfight. That girl is trying to tell me something." said Aisha.

(Please Review)

What is the girl trying to tell Aisha?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own anyone or anything form the show or anything that can be recognized to you power ranger fans.

Clammier I do own Aisha's kids, Heidi, James, Caleb, Bridge's parents', Sydney's adopted and birth parent's, Jack's parents, the plot and Aisha's family besides her grandmother. If you want with my permission you can use my characters in your stories.

What The Heart Can Do, The Wedding and The Best Thing Ever

(Aisha and Kendall's house)

Aisha was playing cook as she did as a kid with Rocky and Adam. Aisha was flipping pancakes up in the air to entertain her self.

"I kind of like that Dean Peterson." thought Aisha.

Aisha remembered Adam and Rocky the time they caught Aisha and Sean kissing at the Eighth Grade Graduation Dance. Even though Aisha had been with Kyle. Aisha remember telling them that Shawna had killed Kyle outside somewhere for liking her.

Aisha remembered the time Rocky almost burned down the school.

The time Adam gave Aisha and Rocky food poising by putting some thing that wasn't eatable.

Kendall came into the main room and sat down the counter open to the kitchen.

"Did you Danny have a good last night?, I seen him leave four in the morning." said Aisha putting pancakes on a plate for Kendall.

"Yes." said Kendall blushing.

"Tomorrow is wedding." said Aisha.

Joy let out a cry.

"Here, that's my call." said Aisha sitting down the plate.

"Talking out relationships what about you and the Peterson Brother?" asked Kendall when Aisha got back down with Joy in arm.

"It's Dean. I don't know the other." said Aisha putting Joy in a highchair and giving her a bottle.

"Some one likes Dean." teased Kendall.

Aisha blushed.

(The Space Patrol Delta Rec. Room)

"Are you excited?" asked James.

"Yes." Heidi.

"Sydney." said James.

The little blond Sydney looked around the room lucking for the maker of the voice.

Heidi and James laugh.

"She is a ditzy like me." said Heidi.

"Caleb please turn on the T.V." said Heidi.

Caleb turn on the T.V.

The TV turned on the music channel.

"Here comes our main entertainment, everybody welcome Kira McKnight." said the female host.

Kira sang one of her best songs.

Sydney's eyes glued to the TV.

(Later That Day At The Homestead Bar)

Aisha walked in the bar. When I cold felling came over the room. Kendall, Danny, Dale and Dean looked each other. Aisha froze still and closed her eyes.

"Aisha." whispered a young female child's voice.

"Everyone will die unless you stop it. The world will end. Every person will die. You can safe everyone. You must be prepared to lose some people to save the rest but I can't tell you when this will happen." said the voice.

Aisha's eyes open.

"What did it say?" asked Danny.

"Nothing, just a riddle that I must figure out on my own." said Aisha.

"All right." said Danny.

Aisha knew right then she had to make the biggest decision in her life, that decision would mean going ageist the law.

Aisha just sat there deep in thought for a while before Danny came over.

"This is between you I'm a former ranger. So you can fell me what your thinking." said Danny.

"What that child said is a riddle I have to ask someone else to make sense of it but that means going back in time. I can't leave my team alone and then them dieing while I'm gone but this riddle could be death of humanity for all I know. I just need to get Curger to let me go." said Aisha.

"I could cover while your gone." said Danny.

"I'm going to wait until I'm nineteen just in case." said Aisha.

(The Wedding/Next Week)

Aisha had just put the CD in the video camera, and then turned the camera on.

"This is July, tenth, 2007. The wedding of Heidi Peterson and James Williams. Now, we head into the bride's dressing room.

"Hi, Aisha." said Kendall.

"How's the bride felling?" asked Aisha.

''Nervous." said Heidi.

"Kendall, zipper this dress up please." said Heidi.

Kendall zipped the dress up and sat back down.

"Are you excited?" asked Aisha."Yes." said Heidi put on her shoes.

"Where's Sydney?" asked Aisha.

"Pulling on my dress." said Heidi picking up Sydney.

"Say hi, Sydney." said Heidi.

"Hello, Auntie Aisha." said Sydney.

"Hi, Sydney." said Aisha."How old are you?" asked Aisha.

"One." said Sydney holding up one finger.

''Are you going to be in mommy and daddy's wedding?" asked Aisha.

"Yes." said Sydney her little girl voice.

Sydney had on a pink little dress with a pink flower in her curly blond hair.

Aisha walked up to the alter.

"The groom is now coming down the ale now." said Aisha.

"Along with brother and best man Caleb and Pete." said Aisha.

Here Comes The Bride started to play.

"Here comes the bride with flower girl/daughter Sydney and best maids Kendall and Kathy." said Aisha.

Sydney got tired and sat down on the floor and cried.

"Somebody got tired." said Aisha laughing a little.

Caleb ran out and carried Sydney up to the alter and stood her up near Kathy.

Aisha taped every little thing.

"There they go." said Aisha as the drove away in the red convertible.

"No wait, they are back. They forget to kiss Sydney goodbye." said Aisha.

"Now, they are gone to go to their honeymoon." said Aisha.

"That's was the wedding for Heidi Peterson and James Williams." said Aisha and then turned off the camera.

Kendall, Danny, Aisha took both Joy and Sydney home.

( Next Week/ Aisha's House)

Heidi and James had just picked up Sydney who was such an angel the entire week.

Every time Sydney started to cry Aisha turned on Kira McKnight and Sydney stopped crying. Sydney just loved and adored Kira.

Joy was sleeping to Aisha relief for once.

So many little kids can drive a person insane.

Aisha was hoping that her bid on the ranch land down the street won.

The phone rang, Aisha picked up super fast.

"Hello, Campbell residents." said Aisha.

"Is this Aisha." said a lady.

"They excepted you bid." said the lady excited.

"I'm so excited for you because I know how much you three wanted that land." said the lady.

"Thank you so much. If there is anything you need just let me know." said Aisha excitedly.

"Bye." said the lady and then hung up before Aisha could respond.

Kendall walked in the kitchen with her brown eyes looking at Aisha hoping for good news.

"We got the land." said Aisha.

Kendall jumped around so happy to get the land.

"But, it's hard to have a ranch with no horses." said Kendall.

There was a knock at the door.

Aisha opened door to see Kyle but more surprising Simon.

"Aisha. I know that Simon was evil and all but he was being controlled by a demon. He was the one that made sure you got your land." said Kyle who was now fifteen.

"It's already been a year since we first got here." said Aisha.

"That's not all. In between Simon, Grandma Ashala, some old friends of yours and me we got four horses. Two mares and two stallions." said Kyle.

Aisha just had no words to say.

Kendall was hysterical when she found out.

" Come on." said Simon talking his young sister and brother, niece and his sister's friend to the ranch.

Aisha knew her grandmother gave the stuff needed to care for the horses.

Aisha and Kendall couldn't believe how amazing the day was going.

"What's the catch?" asked Aisha.

"Nothing, just when you win a show, race or make so money off music just send us money." said Simon.

"Who where the friends?" asked Aisha.

"Some people named Rocky, Katherine and Trini." said Kyle.

"We got to go." said Simon pulling Kyle into the time portal as Trini came to Aisha's time period.

"Trini. Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" asked Aisha.

"Actually, being godmother to my daughter Alexandra. She is Billy and mine's but Billy doesn't know. I know the child won't be born until five years from now." said Trini.

"All right." said Aisha.

"Bye." said Trini.

"Bye." said Aisha sad to see Trini leave so soon.

Kendall connected to a light yellow mare, dark green eyes with a hay color mane. Kendall was able to ride her bareback.

Aisha named the other mare that was all white, Snow because that is what Joy said when Joy saw the mare.

Kendall named her horse Jade because her eyes her strangely dark green eyes.

Aisha named a whole back stallion Midnight.

Midnight was a fast horse, wild and had such a impressive black silky coat.

Aisha was able to walk up to Midnight and pet him and ride him bareback with no issue.

Kendall was surprised by this relationship with Aisha and Midnight.

Aisha put Snow and Midnight in their stalls.

Kendall named the other stallion Moonlight because he was light white mixed with gray.

Kendall but Jade and Moonlight in their stalls.

Kendall, Joy and Aisha went back to the house.

It was two o'clock before Joy fell back to sleep.

Then, Danny came back from Kendall and his flower shop that Aisha promised to look after id anything happened to them or they leave for awhile, and cadet testing at the Space Patrol Delta base.

"Kendall it worked I'm a cadet and they are letting me only be a back up for Aisha so I don't need to be on duty unless something happens to Aisha, that I don't think is happing soon and the shop just become number one in the city." said Danny almost talking in Spanish at the end out of happiness.

"And all three of us got the ranch land. Even if the farm house needs work but you and me can fix it up too, plus Aisha said she would help too and…" said Kendall running out of breath.

"My brothers, my grandmother and some friends brought us four horses and my grandmother gave us things for caring for the horses." said Aisha.

"Close your eyes Kendall I got a surprise." said Danny walking outside.

Danny called to Aisha for help.

Aisha took a leash for a really pregnant Yellow Lab as Danny brought in the dog's things.

"Open them." said Danny.

"Let go." said Danny.

Aisha let go of the leash.

The Yellow Lab jumped up on to Kendall almost knocking her down.

"Danny who did you get her?" asked Kendall petting the dog.

"A person was going to take her to the pound as I walked by but I saved her. Plus as you can tell she is suppose to have puppies in three months." said Danny.

Danny had told her outside what else he was going to do before hand in case Kendall fainted.

Danny got on his knees.

"Kendall Karen King will you marry me?" asked Danny with is stomach in knots.

"Yes, I will., Danny Carlos Delgado." said Kendall hugging Danny so tight.

Danny kissed Kendall on the lips.

Kendall was surprised at first but then kissed Danny back.

Aisha was so happy to see all her friends getting together at age eighteen.

Aisha had just turned eighteen two weeks ago on July sixth. Her friends celebrated that too.

Aisha believed they just all loved to party.

(P.S. I loved writing this one. Please review. Leros)


End file.
